La Glace et La Neige
---- With the final bell of the school day still ringing, Lumi Petit made a beeline to outside where she waved off her friends in her class. While they would be leaving to join their parents outside Lumi would be staying in school, as always, to stay in the dorms. As the last student left, Lumi was all aglow. She placed her arms out before rushing towards the dorms, making aeroplane sounds as she did loop-to-loops on the ground. With a shaky landing, Lumi was outside the boys dorm and she waited on the step for Shiro to come out and play with her. Hiro Tsurugi was getting ready to walk home. She had a great time in her English class and was walking home with a smile on her face. She then saw Lumi who was waiting at the boys Dorm, and decided to walk towards her. She went down on 1 knee and tapped Lumi's shoulder. "Hey Lumi. What are you doing here, outside the Boy's dorm?" Hiro giggled after asking her question. Lumi looked up to Hiro, who was still taller despite being on a knee and Lumi sitting on the steps, and smiled broadly. "Hiro, hello!" she wasn't one of manners outside classes - and even at that she was a repeat offender of forgetting how to address teachers - despite that she seemed generally happy to see a teacher. "Lumi is waiting on Shiro as he promised to play with Lumi today!" Once more people would grow curious of the small child, the school was growing quite worried with her constant use of third-person but Lumi seemed unfazed. With another smile Lumi repeated the question back at Hiro, "Is Hiro looking for a boy here too?" Hiro giggled and then smiled "No Lumi. I just wanted to know what your doing. Here. Have a Popsicle" Hiro made a Popsicle using her quirk and gave it to Lumi "I'm not sure what your favorite type of Popsicle is, but I decided to just make this for you. Enjoy" Hiro said after she gave the Popsicle to Lumi. Lumi looked at it for a while in awe, as she reached out and started to eat it it dawned on Lumi. "Hiro uses cold powers like Lumi, right?" Lumi wasn't sure of the specifics of Hiro quirk but she remembered before told it was rather similar to hers and it excited her. If Hiro could make a Popsicle out of nowhere maybe Lumi could too! "Yes. I use cold powers like you Lumi. I make ice using my hands. What do you do, Lumi?" Hiro sat down somewhere, where it was nice and soft and then invited Lumi to come sit beside her. Lumi shuffled over next to Hiro, waggling her feet a little. "Lumi makes it snow. Shiro has been helping Lumi on how to use snow when Lumi wants to use snow!" she seemed quite proud of what she could do. "Really? Shiro's a nice person then" Hiro smiled and then patted her shoulder "Maybe if you use your snow, and I use my ice, I think we can make a winter wonderland" Hiro giggled and then looked at the sky "I always wanted a winter wonderland when I was your age. But everytime I try something with my powers, it always makes things for my family worse." Hiro started to frown and looked at Lumi "Unlike you, Lumi, I was never taught how to control my powers until I was 10 years old. Your one lucky girl" Hiro smiled and then gave Lumi a hug. Lumi smiled back at Hiro, too naive to see the woman's emotions. "Lumi is very lucky because Lumi has Uncle Enzo!" she seemed to scream it like it was a very expensive and valuable present so just found under a Christmas tree. It didn't take much to guess she loved him a lot. Hiro giggled and then made a Popsicle for herself "Yeah. Your really lucky, Lumi. Want another Popsicle?" Hiro looked at Lumi with a cute smile and then made another Popsicle Lumi giggled and greedily took the second Popiscle. After taking a few bites Lumi spoke again, "does Hiro think Lumi could learn how to make sweets using Lumi's quirk?" she was hoping that Hiro would teach her the trick but she didn't want to ask out right. Hiro giggled and then rubbed her head "Yes. With my quirk, I make Popsicles. Maybe with yours, you can make Ice Cream. Want me to teach you?" Hiro smiled at Lumi, waiting for her to answer Lumi jumped off her seat and bounced up and down with the idea. "I can make ice cream! I wanna make ice cream! I wanna make ice cream," she chanted, loving the idea. Hiro giggled and then got up "Easy Lumi. Here. Let me show you" Hiro closed her eyes, and held out her hand, then she started to make a Popsicle that was orange. "It's easy. All you need to do is think of what flavor you like. You also need to concentrate. I was taught this from a teacher in Japan. He's done it before" Hiro started to put the popsicle away by putting it on a pile of ice that was below -50. "Now, you try. What's your favorite kind of Ice Cream?" Hiro asked Lumi with a simple smile Lumi didn't have to think hard of what her favourite ice cream was and thought long and hard about Cookie Dough ice cream as well as her powers just like Shiro had been teaching her. A small dark cloud formed around Lumi and small drops of snow started to fill. A light filled around Lumi, mainly her hands, as Lumi's eyebrow wiggled as she tried her best to concentrate, clearly struggling. With a gasp of air, the cloud and light disappeared and Lumi took a deep breath, breathing at a fast pace. "Lumi thought this was easy..." already seeming to give up despite only trying once. "It takes time Lumi. It took me a year in order to learn how to make Popsicles. Now, try again, and concentrate again. This time, try clearing out your mind, only think about Ice Cream" Hiro smiled and then sat down, waiting to see what Lumi was going to do Lumi seemed quite shocked with this information. She was a modest girl and thought of many people around her above her but teachers were always a lot higher in her mind, to hear the words of a teacher struggling to do something made no sense to her. Maybe it was because she was so young to understand there was thing even adults struggle to do? Lumi bit her lip as she went to try again. She was still new at controlling her quirk and it felt weird trying to call upon it without thinking about it. It took longer than last time but eventually a small light filled Lumi's hand and the clouds started to darken. "Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream, only think about ice cream Lumi," she thought aloud, her brows furrowed and her face went red. "LUMI WANTS COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM!" she shouted and a fury of snow fell. It wasn't cookie dough ice cream but the snow wasn't snow either. Instead of the usual pure white snow Lumi created, the snow had dots of dark brown. Lumi took this as a win as she sat down and stared at it in awe. "Look Hiro, Lumi is smart!" she seemed overjoy with such a simple feet yet she with all the energy she put into it, it seemed much harder than it really was. Lumi shivered the last of the cold from her body with a warm smile. "Good job Lumi! You did it!" Hiro gave Lumi a huge hug and then sat down beside her "I'm so proud of you. Wait till Shiro see's this" Hiro giggled and then scooped some of the snow "Do you... think you can make Vanilla?" Hiro looked at Lumi with a cute look